1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology for handling plural pieces of information by grouping them.
The present invention relates to a select instruction operation for information outputted.
2. Related Background Art
There were conventional devices enabling the grouping operation, including an instruction operation to group plural pieces of information and an ungrouping operation to ungroup the grouped information pieces. The existing devices presented a serious inconvenience as to an edit of grouped information, particularly, as to an edit of part of the grouped information, different from an edit of the whole of the grouped information; the editing work on part of the grouped information must be carried out in such a manner that those pieces of information were first ungrouped, an edit was thereafter effected in part, plural pieces of information to be again grouped were specified, and then a grouping instruction thereof was given.